Sim Showdown/S2/Troubled Triathlon (Part 3)
Matt: Hello and welcome back to Part 3 of the Troubled Triathlon. Last time, there was a tunning race in which Hopkins quit the competition. What will happen in Part 3? Let's find out! '*camera goes to the contestants standing around a muddy pond. Above the pond are two ropes about 50cm above the surface of the water* Matt: And now for Part 3, Tightroping! Contestants: Matt: So, two of you from each team will be selected. One of you will stand on this rope *gestures* and the other will stand on this rope. *gestures* You and your team member must stay on the ropes for as long as you can. You can't use anything othere than the ropes and yourselves to try and support you. Okay, pick your lucky pairs. Billy: Edwin and Star. Edwin: Woop woop! Star: Ok. Ruthie: Tracy and Alexa. Alexa: Alright. Tracy: Oh ... Matt: Now let's begin! '*camera flashes to Matt starting the challenge once the pairs are on the tightrope, and then to Edwin and Star who are holding hands, pushing against each other to try and support themselves however, they are wobbling alot* Edwin: My arms ache ... '''Star: Come on Edwin! Billy: You can do this! '*camera then goes to Tracy and Alexa who are using the same technique, only are much more stable* Tracy: How are we doing this ... Alexa: My calculations are- Tracy: So dearie, but I'm not into that sorta stuff. Ruthie: Keep going guys, we've got this in the bag! Matt: Well, both teams seem to be managing alright. Edwin: Well- Matt: Let's crank up the difficulty! Edwin: Tracy: Matt: Here we go! *pulls out a blue button, hits it* '*the tightropes start to wobble around more* Star: W-w-o-o-a-a-h-h! *they are now wobbling around a lot, but are still just managing to stay on* Tracy: O-o-o-h-h-h m-m-m-y-y-y g-g-g-o-o-d-d *they are now wobbling like Edwin and Star are, however, they are also managing to stay on* Billy: Ruthie: Keep going guys! Matt: Right, since you're all doing so well. Billy: No! Matt: Edwin, Star, Alexa & Tracy: Matt: Let's introduce the water cannons! Edwin: Matt: *pulls out a big red button* 3, 2, 1, Activiate! *hits it* '*a jet of water shoots and hits Tracy* Tracy: What the ... Matt: '*another jet shoots out and hits Edwin* Edwin: Woah! *falls onto Star* Star: Oh no ... Edwin and Star: *fall in* 'Alexa: Yes! Tracy: Woo! Alexa and Tracy: *start to shuffle along the tightrope to get to the edge* Alexa: I actually managed to stay dry! Tracy: Well look at m- '*jet shoots out and hits Alexa, knocking her and Tracy in* Alexa: I hate you Matt ... Matt: My pleasure. Teens, you lost this challenge, meet down at the campfire in 30 minutes. Oh, Star and Edwin, go wash, you stink! '*later, outside the Teens cabin* Bean & Summer: *playing Hop-Scotch* Amelia: *walks out* Perfect! Guys, listen up! Summer: Yes? Amelia: We need to vote for Liberty to go. Bean: But me and her won the challenge earlier. Amelia: Yes, but I think she cheated. Bean: But I was with her the whole time ... except when she needed the loo. Amelia: Excatly! That's when she cheated. (The do it every time ) Summer and Bean: Amelia: So, can I rely on you to vote her off? Summer: Yes. Amelia: Good! (My first allience went really wrong, but this one will do ... for now.) '*later, at the campfire* Matt: You have all cast you votes- '*camera flashes to the voting* Amelia: Liberty Bean: Liberty Billy: Edwin cause he lost it for us. Edwin: Billy, not a great team leader. Liberty: Amelia. Need I say anything. Star: Amelia. Summer: Liberty '*camera goes back to the campfire* Matt: -and Bean, Star and Summer are all safe! Edwin and Billy both have one vote each, but are safe. That leaves Amelia and Liberty ... Amelia: *looks at Liberty* Liberty: Matt: The person going through is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Amelia. Liberty: Oh dear, well thanks guys. Amelia: *whispers to Liberty* Like I said, you're either in the allience, or out completely. Matt: What a shocker! Find out what'll happen next time, on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters